The Complete 1st Season
, }} The Complete 1st Season is a DVD box set that contains forty episodes from . Epizode Disk 1 Disk 2 Disk 3 Специфичности Акције *The Origin of SpongeBob SquarePants *The First Season Crew on... *Everybody's Talking: The Voices Behind SpongeBob SquarePants *The Bikini Bottom's Up Tour *In Key of Sea: Krusty Krab Karaoke *Drawing the Goo Lagoon *SpongeBob's Life Strategies *Violent Femmes Sing SpongeBob *SpongeBob Scaredy Pants Music Video *SpongeBob Dancin' Pants Music Video Аудио коментари Музик видео *In the Key of Sea: Krusty Krab Karaoke *SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song - *SpongeBob ScaredyPants *SpongeBob Dancin' Pants Other *The Bikini Bottom's Up Tour Остало *Jason Bovberg of , said in a review that "whether you should purchase this set depends on what level of fan you are and how many of the 'theme' sets you've already purchased." He praised the extras and the video quality, although he noticed the lack of new home video releases of episodes in the set (at the time of its release, only 14 out of the 40 episodes in the set weren't released before). He also criticized the lack of the pilot episode "Help Wanted," describing the set as "annoying" for missing it. *Bill Treadway of the , praised the video and audio quality on the set, comparing it to other "television shows get lackluster treatment on DVD,: saying that "there is much to enjoy, even in the lackluster episodes." However, he also minorly criticized the absence of the pilot. Trivia *The following episodes on this DVD set have their music score changed due to copyright issues: **"Sandy's Rocket" **"Culture Shock" **"MuscleBob BuffPants" **"Employee of the Month" **"Karate Choppers" **"Rock Bottom" **It should be noted that this doesn't happen to Region 4 (Australia/New Zealand) releases for unknown reasons. *The first disc contains a preview for SpongeBob VHS tapes and DVDs. *The following disc covers are based on the episodes that are: **Disc 1 ***"Hall Monitor" **Disc 2 ***"F.U.N." **Disc 3 ***"Hooky" *"Help Wanted," the pilot episode of the series, was not included due to copyright issues with Tiny Tim's song "Livin' in the Sunlight, Lovin' in the Moonlight" being played in this episode. However, it appeared as a bonus feature on The Complete 3rd Season and 10 Happiest Moments. It was also available on The First 100 Episodes box set, SpongeBob, You're Fired!, and The Pilot a Mini-Movie and the Square Shorts. **This also happens on The First & Second Seasons, The 1st Season: Volume 1, Movies & TV Collection and The Complete First Season. *This is the only season DVD to not contain any double-length episodes. *This DVD release was rated PG in Canada for brief and mild violence. This marks the only seasonal DVD release in that country to have this rating. Seasons 2-9 and onward are rated G in Canada. **Also this, Sea Stories, Lost at Sea, Nautical Nonsense and Sponge Buddies, Halloween, Tales from the Deep, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (DVD), The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (DVD), the re-release, Movies & TV Collection, The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom (DVD), SpongeBob SquarePants Holiday Collection, The SpongeBob Movie Collection and The First & Second Seasons are the only DVD's to be rated PG in the United States. *This DVD set was released four years after the premiere of "Scaredy Pants" and "I Was a Teenage Gary." Грешке *On the back of disc 1, "Sandy's Rocket" is mistakenly listed as "Sandys Rocket." *The following are images that appear on the DVD menu but are not part of Season 1: **Jellyfish Fields sign in "Snowball Effect." **Part of the Switch-Lives-Just-To-Know-What-It's-Like-O-Mogrifier from "The Algae's Always Greener." **The image of Pearl and Mr. Plankton from "The Algae's Always Greener." **Part of the interior of Plankton's Ketchup Ship from "The Algae's Always Greener." (It appears twice) **The box from "Idiot Box." **Squidward's living room in "Snowball Effect" (it appears three times in two different images) **Part of the Good Noodle Board from "New Student Starfish." **SpongeBob's house's top open from "The Sponge Who Could Fly." **SpongeBob's stereo in "Party Pooper Pants." **The close-up of Patrick's shoes from "Your Shoe's Untied." **Patrick wearing SpongeBob's clothes at the Krusty Krab in "Big Pink Loser." **Patrick with Krabby Patty on his face from "Big Pink Loser." **The close up of the working light bulb in the closet from "New Student Starfish." **Patrick's license from "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III." **Part of Squidward's "I really wish I weren't here right now" button from "Krusty Krab Training Video." **Two images of Sandy in "Prehibernation Week." **The exterior of Plankton's Ketchup ship from "The Algae's Always Greener." **The interior of the Patty Vault from "Just One Bite." **The cover of the fake Krabby Patty Recipe from "Plankton's Army." **The Mr. Krabs finger puppet from "Wormy." **Patrick's shoes from "Your Shoe's Untied." **Mr. Plankton in the image of Pearl and Mr. Plankton from "The Algae's Always Greener." **Krabs holding a Krabby Patty from "The Algae's Always Greener." **Sandy and SpongeBob on the Sea Needle in "Prehibernation Week." **The Bathrooms from "New Student Starfish." **Shot of Mermaid Man from "Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy V." *In the Disc 2 episode description of "I Was a Teenage Gary," there is a part that reads, "Gary medicine," instead of "Gary's medicine." *In the Disc 3 episode description of "Neptune's Spatula," there is a part that reads, "Worlds Greatest Fry Cook," instead of "World's Greatest Fry Cook." *In the episode selection on disc 3, the image for "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II" is not from that episode. The image is actually from "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III," which is not on this DVD. This error also happens on the Lost at Sea DVD. Омоти Disk Omoti SBSP S1 D1.jpg|Disc 1 SBSP S1 D2.jpg|Disc 2 SBSP S1 D3.jpg|Disc 3 Алтернативни навлаке The Complete First Season.jpg|2012 re-release cover 1.jpg|Amazon video/iTunes cover 5131MT8T57L.jpg|French cover 81b5nxc9HWL. SL1342 .jpg|Spanish release cover 1551170-spongebob-squarepants-the-complete-1st-season-dvd-box-set-0.jpg|Australian release cover Season 1 Australian re-release cover.JPG|Australian re-release cover 51lxHmXwzrL.jpg|Japanese release cover SpongeBob Season 1 Japanese DVD.jpeg|Japanese re-release cover $(KGrHqRHJE8FG5LPwhPHBR0NwDn9Sw~~60_12.JPG|Arabic release cover 1002004000119389.jpg|Dutch release cover Dvd-Boxset-Spongebob-Squarepants-Complete-1St.jpg|UK release cover Commercial (Marketing's) SPBMN center|335px Референце fr:L'intégrale : Saison 1 es:The Complete 1st Season